Command
by Nicciomimi96
Summary: Sephiroth was back. AVALANCHE stood before him, Cloud wondered once more how he had come back, last time he had seen him Sephiroth said "I will never be a memory".


**Name?:** Command

 **Summary?:** Sephiroth was back. AVALANCHE stood before him, Cloud wondered once more how he had come back, last time he had seen him Sephiroth said " _I will never be a memory_ ".

 **Pairings?:** Sephiroth/Cloud, hints of Vincent/Cloud

 **Warnings?:** Slash, Slash Sex, Character Death, Potion Use, Mind Control, Use of Restraints (if there is anything else I should put here please let me know and I will do so as quickly as possible).

 **Nicciomimi96:** Hope you like this one, it's my first Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction and hopefully more will come in the future.

* * *

Sephiroth was back.

AVALANCHE stood before him, Cloud wondered once more how he had come back, last time he had seen him Sephiroth said " _I will never be a memory_ " but he had tried to push the thought of Sephiroth finding a way to return out of his mind. However, they had received a distress call from Edge and when they responded Sephiroth was not what they had thought they would find but there he was, standing on top of the monument smirking down at them.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth spoke for the first time, Cloud's name rolled of his tongue like silk and Cloud almost shuddered from the thrill of fear that ran down his spine, however there was tense silence for a moment, AVALANCHE wondering if they should attack first when Sephiroth spoke again, " _ **Hold your breath**_."

Cloud's vision burned green just before his mouth snapped shut and his lungs halted, when he tried to force himself to take a breath he couldn't, no matter how much he tried to take in a breath, though his mouth, through his nose, he just couldn't. His head pounded with his heartbeat which was getting faster and faster the more time he spent without oxygen, he dropped his sword and smacked a hand against his chest to force himself to breathe.

"Spikey?" Barret's voice called out to him but he couldn't answer, it was like his mouth was glued shut and he could feel his head becoming light from the pressure inside, a hand was placed on his shoulder but he didn't look. He didn't take his eyes of Sephiroth who was smiling down at him kindly, Cloud for not the first time in his life cursed Shinra and Hojo, not only them, he also cursed Sephiroth for becoming what he had.

"Cloud?!" Tifa's voice called out to him as he fell to his knees, his head getting lighter and lighter, the pressure becoming more and more intense in his head and lungs which burned for air, his throat felt like it was closing up and he had to force himself not to choke. He bent down to the ground and placed his forehead on the concrete as he desperately tried to do something about his body, take back control, but the lack of oxygen was making it impossible.

"Stop!" Tifa cried out and Cloud felt her step in front of him, he didn't need to look to know that Sephiroth was watching them with amusement, seeing people suffer, especially Cloud was one of his favorite pastimes whenever he joined the living. Cloud wished with all his heart that something would happen, something would break Sephiroth's concentration, his hold against Cloud as Tifa shouted, "Stop this Sephiroth!"

"Then give me what I want." Sephiroth said back calmly, Cloud didn't know what he wanted and he knew the others didn't know either, it could be anything, Sephiroth's greatest weapon was his unpredictability. Cloud's vision was starting to get black spots as the blood rushed to his head, trying to keep his brain from failing, he knew he was going to pass out soon and they needed to know what he wanted before then, if he couldn't breathe while he was unconscious he would die but of course Sephiroth knew that.

"What do you want?" Cid yelled, Cloud could hear the urgency in his voice, he thanked his team in his mind and prayed that what Sephiroth wanted was an easy give, though he guessed that it wouldn't be what with Sephiroth track record of wanting to destroy Gaia and sail the planet across the universe. Cloud was starting to fade in and out of the conversation but he managed to stay conscious enough to hear what Sephiroth wanted.

"In three days, I want you to give Cloud to me." Sephiroth replied, his voice ringing in Cloud's ears, if he had been able to breathe he would have stopped at that moment, however as it where he just found himself focusing more on what Sephiroth was saying, "I want you to give him this, three time a day until you give him to me, once the time comes bring him to the forgotten city and leave him there, your work will be done."

"No!" Yuffie yelled, Cloud felt the his friends form a protective circle around him and was grateful but was slowly losing consciousness, he could feel the pins and needles in his arms and legs growing into numbness and knew he was moments away from passing out. Sephiroth said nothing for a moment, it was silent, Cloud didn't know what was happening in those moments but heard the next words perfectly.

"Then you will watch him die." Sephiroth said and there was a swish of leather which indicated he had turned from them, Cloud felt panic bubble in his chest, this was not the way he had wanted to go out, he had always thought it would be at the end of a sword, probably masumane. He heard Tifa's hitched breath and the rest of the group shifted around him and for a moment he thought Sephiroth had left them until Tifa cried out.

"Wait!" There was a pause and Cloud had to keep himself from passing out that very moment, he had to know how this would turn out and he desperately hoped Tifa was not going to cave but also knew that she probably would. Cloud was her soft spot, her weakness, Cloud knew Sephiroth knew this, it was why he had done this in the first place.

"Tifa, what are you doing?" Barret's voice asked in a hushed voice, Cloud knew what she was doing, she was going to agree, she was going to give Sephiroth what he wanted because then she would save him. Cloud shook his head but didn't know if it helped any, all it seemed to do was make him closer to finally losing consciousness as he heard Tifa whisper, "I can't watch him die."

"Please, we'll do it, just let him breathe!" Tifa called out to Sephiroth, there was another pause before footfalls sounded, Sephiroth was walking towards them, his friends parted away from him and Cloud looked up slowly to meet green eyes. There was a moment when it seemed Sephiroth was going to do nothing but watch Cloud suffer when he spoke, "Cloud, _**Breathe**_."

Cloud's mouth opened and he took in a huge gulp of air, his lungs burned and his eyes closed in relief as he finally got the oxygen his body had been denied but soon found out that this was what was going to push him over the edge. He glared up into those green eyes before he found himself fading out and collapsed completely as he finally passed out.

...

...

...

...

"Cloud?"...

..."Come on, wake up Cloud."

...

"Can you hear me?" Tifa's voice called and he blinked open his eyes against the light pouring into the room from the window, he noted that they were back at 7th Heaven, looking round he noted his room had been cleaned while he had been unconscious. He groaned when his head throbbed as he sat up, his body was stiff and still tingling, he hoped that there would be no lasting damage from Sephiroth's little trick.

"You need to drink this." Tifa said as she held out a vial which was full of glowing greenish yellow liquid, looking down at it Cloud raised an eyebrow, she shook her head and looked into his eyes with seriousness. Cloud knew what it was, it was what Sephiroth had given them for him to take for the next three days before he was to be taken to the Forbidden City, Tifa pleaded with him, "Please, just take it."

He took the vial and quickly downed it before he could think better of it, it tasted like Mako with a spice...something else was mixed into it as well, pulling a face he tried to think of what it could be but the vial being taken out of his hand brought him out of his thoughts. Tifa was looking down at the floor with shining eyes, Cloud blinked at her, he didn't know how to comfort people, it wasn't one of his abilities socially, of which he had few.

There was a knock at the door which saved him from an awkward moment of trying to be comforting and failing miserably, he turned his head and saw Barret looking in on them, he shared a look with Cloud when he saw Tifa who was wiping tears from her face. She straightened her back and stood before walking from the room, Cloud smiled softly, there was many things he admired about Tifa and one of them was her strength in these situations, though it could be swayed and he hoped she would stay strong.

"Come on, we need you downstairs." Barret said before following Tifa, Cloud got up slowly as to not get lightheaded and stood, he looked round his room and noted some of the papers on his desk had been moved, going over to them he noted that the ones that had been moved were the Materia lists and the new Materials he had gained from his jobs. He had been planning to make something for Denzel and Marline from the Materials he had gained, though now he knew his plans would never be realized which was a disappointment.

The liquid he had drunk settled in his stomach and the taste was still in his mouth but he knew some water would wash it down, he left his room and went downstairs, coming into the bar he ignored everyone inside as he went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. Uncapping it he took a deep drink before finally noticing everyone staring at him, he capped the bottle and sat on a stool at the bar, a bit away from everyone.

"How do you feel?" Vincent asked, they obviously knew he had taken the liquid and he thought about it, he felt fine, if a bit sick and still feeling the tingles in his hands and feet, he shook his head to show he was fine. Everyone sighed in relief for a moment before becoming serious once more, they all seemed to go into themselves, Cloud watched from his seat, he didn't know what to do about the situation they found themselves in either.

"There is nothing we can do." Tifa's voice brought them all out of their thoughts, she looked round at them with a straight face, her fists clenched by her sides, Cloud didn't know what to say to make everything better, Zack had been good at that and Cloud wished he had learned how to so so himself. Cloud sent up a prayer to Aerrith, he prayed that everyone would be alright, that they would all survive and live long happy lives no matter what happened to him.

"We have to do something." Barret muttered under his breath, Cloud looked to him and noted the narrowness of his eyes and the thunderous look on his face, Cloud wondered how much anger he was holding back when Barret started to shout, "WE CAN'T JUST LET THAT SILVER HAIRED MONSTER WIN! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! WE CAN'T JUST HAND OVER CLOUD WITHOUT ANY RESCUE PLAN OR ANYTHING GOING IN OUR FAVOUR, WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!"

"I'M NOT SAYING TO GIVE UP!" Tifa screamed back, her face was red with anger but Barret wasn't finished, Cloud could see this turning ugly but wasn't sure how to stop it, the two main bonds in their group were going against each other. Barret shot back, "YES YOU ARE, YOUR THINKING OF JUST LETTING THAT BASTERED GET AWAY WITH THIS, LET CLOUD TAKE WHATEVER THE HELL IS IN THOSE TUBES AND THEN HAND HIM OVER, YOUR SAYING NOT TO FIGHT BACK."

"I AM NOT SAYING TO GIVE UP! I'M SAYING THERE IS NO WAY TO FIGHT BACK RIGHT NOW AND UNTIL WE FIND A WAY TO THEN LET THINGS HAPPEN THE WAY HE WANTS THEM TOO!" Tifa shouted back, Cloud looked around for help but no one was looking anywhere near him, they were all either watching Barret and Tifa or looking at anything but him. He stood and went between Barret and Tifa, putting his hands face out towards them.

"Stop, this won't help." He said and they both looked at him like he was crazy and maybe he was for getting between two very well trained fighters while he was not 100% but this had to stop, once again he had drawn a line between team members and he couldn't let it carry on. He sighed, "I agree with both of you but this arguing has to stop, it won't help anyone, so why don't we sit down and come up with a plan."

"But I don't think it will help." Tifa said and Cloud turned to her, she looked into his eyes with such knowing that it shocked him for a moment before he nodded for her to say what she wanted to say, it was better her getting it off her chest now. She took a deep breath before saying, "I don't think there is anything we can do until it's time to take you to the Forgotten City, I mean he is probably watching us to make sure you take the things he gave us and I don't want to find out what will happen if he knows we didn't-"

"What about the consequences of Cloud taking the substance, we have no idea of the true outcome of the effects." Vincent said from his chair in the corner, his eyes never leaving the view outside, Tifa winced, Cloud then realized that she had thought about it and deemed it unimportant. Cloud sighed, his eyes softening though his shoulders tensed, "You don't care. You don't care what it will do to me?"

"Of course I care, it's just with what's going on it's the last thing on my mind." Tifa said and Cloud winced, Barret tried to push passed him but Cloud held strong and held him back, Cloud could understand where Tifa was coming from but it still hurt. He knew he should bring it up before the conversation got turned away from the subject and said, "What if the key to what he is planning is inside those vials, what if his goal has something to do with what they will do to me?"

"Don't you think I thought about that? I just...can't focus on this right now, I need to prepare for after, I have to." Tifa said before walking out of the room, Cloud watched her go with sad eyes, he knew this was hard on her but they needed to focus on the now and she was too emotionally compromised for this. He turned to Barret and nodded to the man, "What do you think we should do?"

"What do I think?" Barret asked in surprise before straightening and becoming more serious, he took Cloud by the shoulder and seated him at a round table, he beckoned the others to join which they all did, they sat there and watched as Barret thought for a moment before saying, "I think we need, as much as it pains me to say this, Shinra's help, they will have the best idea at what is in those bottles, if we know what's inside then we might get a clue of his plan but while we wait for Shinra to respond we should come up with a plan of escape and rescue."

"Escape and rescue?" Yuffie asked, she leaned forward seeming more interested in the conversation now and Barret nodded, he took a deep breath before saying, "Yeah, we need two plans, one of Cloud escaping and one of us rescuing, if we can't rescue then Cloud can escape, if Cloud can't escape then we can rescue, it's as simple as that but we will need multiple back up plans for this, it's going to be a rough ride and this is without knowing what will happen to Cloud once he has finished having what's in those vials."

Their planning went on through the day until it came to lunch time and Tifa came back in, they had the basics of their first plans, they sat in silence as they ate lunch and then Tifa put the next vial on the table in front of Cloud. He stared at it for a moment and felt everyone's eyes on him, he picked it up and uncorked it before downing it in one go and giving the now empty vial back to Tifa, Vincent spoke up, "We need to know everything we can about the substance, can you tell us what you know?"

Cloud looked to him as he tried to swallow the taste down, he thought it over and said, "It tastes of Mako and some sort of spice...there is something else in it but I can't pinpoint what it is, it makes me feel a bit sick and spreads through my body once digested and seems to go through my blood stream and almost tingles...other than its green but sickly yellow colour I don't know anything else about it, other than that it was given to us by Sephiroth so it must not be something that will be good for me."

Vincent nodded and turned back to the rest of the group, they all went back to brainstorming and by the time dinner came they had their plans set and were currently sorting out any loopholes, Tifa had stayed with them this time but didn't put forward any ideas. Cloud was worried about her, she looked as if she had been crying and was trying to hide it, Cloud watched her while the others sorted out their plans and raised an eyebrow when she looked over to him.

"Do you want to come help me make dinner?" Tifa asked him and Cloud knew this was just an excuse to get him away from the others, he wondered what she wanted to say to him that she didn't want to in front of their friends but followed her to the kitchen anyway. They started to make a roast, it was simple but would do but Tifa didn't say anything for a long time until they had sorted out the potatoes and then she started to talk.

"Cloud...I want you to know I'm not giving up on you." Tifa said and Cloud turned to her, he didn't say anything because he didn't want to interrupt her and she took a deep breath before speaking again, "I...this is hard for me but I'm not just going to let Sephiroth have you, you should know that I've been thinking while I was upstairs and I know I got too emotional before, I've been compromised but I swear to you that I'm ready now and I will help anyway I can."

Cloud let a small smile slip for her which caused her eyes to lighten, he went back to cooking and they finished the meal in record time thanks to his helping hands, Cloud carried in the meal and placed a plate in front of everyone before going back for his own. The meal was silent for the most part, everyone was either too busy eating or too busy thinking, once finished they all went back to planning.

They planned well into the night and when Cloud had taken his next vial it had been with the heavy weight of everyone eyes on him, after he started to feel something, sleepy and shaky, everyone noticed the way his eyes drooped every now and again. Tifa frowned, "You should sleep, we can tell you what we have when you wake up."

Cloud nodded and stood, he walked out of the silent room and up to his bedroom, walking in he didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't Sephiroth waiting for him, his guard was up instantly, he frowned when his body shivered. Sephiroth smirked and gestured to the bed, Cloud didn't see a weapon of any kind and his eyes were still drooping and he was too tired to fight.

" **Lay down**." The command came and Cloud found himself walking over to the bed and lying down before he could think better of it, Sephiroth came over and brushed some hair off his face, Cloud felt soothed by it which only caused him to shudder. Sephiroth smiled down at him as he pulled the covers over him, "I will not harm you, you can relax, I merely wish to see the effects of my creation working."

"What is it doing to me?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth smirked but said nothing and continued to run his hands through Cloud's hair, Cloud felt frustrated at not getting an answer but it was expected. Cloud shuddered again but this time because a cold wave had gone through him, he hissed when he felt something burn, it seemed to be all over his entire body.

"You will find out soon, you only have two days left, the symptoms will start showing tomorrow and then you will have an idea of what is happening." Sephiroth said and Cloud frowned at him which caused Sephiroth to chuckle as he ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, " **Sleep**."

Cloud found his eyes closing as soon as the word was spoken and he drifted off into darkness, no dream came to him but he was alright with that, he didn't mind the darkness or the silence, he was glad that nothing would come back to haunt him. The darkness seemed to last too long and at the same time not long enough as he was opening his eyes to the sunlight streaming into the room.

Looking around he noted that Sephiroth was not there and felt his skin crawl at the thought of being so vulnerable with Sephiroth in the room, he didn't even want to think about what the one-winged angel did while he had been unconscious. Sitting up he noted that he felt fine, getting off the bed he crossed the room and got changed quickly before heading downstairs, Vincent, Barret and Tifa were sitting at a table eating breakfast in award silence.

Cloud sat down at the table without getting any food which caught their attention, he sighed and put his head in his hands, how was he suppose to break this to them, he looked up at them and said, "Sephiroth was in my room last night."

"What?!" Barret yelled and Tifa shushed him down before turning to Cloud, he could feel the weight of Vincent's eyes on him especially, he wished he could escape the gaze, Tifa leaned forward and asked, "What was he doing in your room? Did you find out anything?"

"He said that he wanted to see his creation working and other than that I found out nothing, I wasn't even conscious for the most part because he did the same thing to me as he did last time only this time he just told me to sleep." Cloud said and looked to his friends, Vincent was looking out the window with a thoughtful look, Tifa's forehead was creased and she seemed troubled while Barret seemed angered by this.

"Do you think he will show again?" Tifa asked but Vincent was the one to answer her, "He will probably do so but without our knowledge, last night was a test for Cloud, we don't know if he passed or failed but this will most likely affect the outcome of all this, from now on he might watch from afar or just when we are all sleeping."

"That's comforting." Barret snorted and Cloud had to agree, knowing he was being watched and most likely up close while he was vulnerable was not comforting in the slightest, it actually sent goosebumps along his skin. He pushed down a shudder and looked to the stairs where footsteps were coming from and Cid sleepily grunted a 'morning' before going into the kitchen.

Cloud sat there in thought, he had no idea what to do now, was Sephiroth going to come and visit him every night? Was it true that he was watching everything? Listening in? If so then their planning the other day was useless but he wouldn't bring it up now, everyone needed to be fully awake and present. When Cid sat down Cloud stood and went into the kitchen, he picked up some breakfast before going back into the room.

Eating slowly he wasn't sure if it was him being on high alert or a side effect of the liquid but he didn't eat much before Tifa popped one of the vials in front of him, for a moment he debated not taking it but pushed the thought away, he needed to. Downing it all at once he immediately noticed that there was something different, it felt like a jolt of electricity going through him and he gasped when it didn't disappear, it felt like something was changing.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice came to him and he looked up only to see her pale, he felt himself start to shiver and groaned as his head thumped, his eyes felt like they were burning and it was spreading through him, Tifa stood and went up the stairs. He noted everyone around him was silent until suddenly Vincent was in front of him, gripping his chin and looking into his eyes.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" Vincent asked and Cloud forced his head to nod, he looked around the room and heard Cid and Barret swear before he looked down to Vincent, for a moment everything that he was feeling increased until just as suddenly as it had come on it stopped. He sighed in relief and looked back into Vincent's eyes which softened, Cloud shook his head and said, "That was new."

"It must be the effects of taking it, we need to keep a closer eye on you from now on, if anything like this happens again we must know about it." Vincent said and Cloud nodded, looking to Tifa who had relief and worry in her eyes. He sat up straight as Vincent took a seat next to him, he had no idea what had just happened or what he had looked like but he knew it wasn't the last time it was going to happen.

He could almost hear a chuckle in the air, Vincent stiffed for a moment and Cloud looked to him, both of them shared the same thought, they wouldn't tell anyone about what they had just heard, Cloud thanked that they were the only ones who seemed to hear it. He turned back to the table and picked up his plate before going into the kitchen and putting it in the sink, with everything that was going on he had no idea what to do with himself.

He couldn't leave, he couldn't fight, he felt useless, those heavy thoughts dragged him down before Tifa came in with more plates and smiled at him, she put them in the sink and placed a hand on his cheek chuckling at the shocked look on his face. She said, "You know, Marline and Denzel could use some company upstairs, I think they would like to spend some time with you."

Cloud knew that this was a way of getting rid of him as well as giving him something to do, he nodded and looked upstairs, he could hear them moving around which meant it was a good time for him to go to them. Tifa smiled and he nodded, he moved past her before pausing, she shook her head and said, "They've already had breakfast, I brought it up to them a while ago before you woke up."

Nodding he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, he knocked and waited for an answer, he wasn't sure if they wanted to spend time with him and even if they did didn't understand why they would, he hadn't been his best around them. Leaving them alone, Denzel sick and Marline left to care for him when Tifa was busy, pushing out of those thoughts he listened and heard Denzel call, "Come in."

Cloud opened the door and stood in the doorway, he looked in and saw that they were using their free time to draw, their eyes brightened at seeing him there and he gave a small smile back before entering the room, he said nothing as he sat down at the table with them. He was passed some paper and pencils and watched them draw for a moment before starting to draw something himself, he wasn't very good but it was something to do.

It was a comfortable silence while they drew and Cloud found himself drawing Aerith's Church along with some of the flowers that grew there as a border, Denzel was drawing something like a family and Marline was drawing a warrior princess. He felt a smile growing on his face when he saw what they were drawing, it reminded him of when he was young and he drew hero's and the monsters which they fought, a rap on the door caught his attention.

Tifa was looking in and smiling at them, she nodded her head for him to come outside the room and he stood and followed her downstairs, everyone was sitting in silence as they ate and Cloud felt shock over how much time had passed. Tifa beckoned him into the kitchen and he went inside the room with her, she smiled and said, "I'm going to take lunch up to them and then take them out to the town, they've been in their room long enough, get something to eat and I'll be back down to give you your next dose."

He nodded and went to the table where some sandwiches had been put out and took a couple onto a plate before going into the bar, he sat down next to Vincent knowing he was the one least likely to start a conversation and also be close just in case the same thing happened when he took his next dose. He ate slowly trying to savor the time he had until he had to take the liquid, he wondered if they had contacted Shinra yet and looked to Vincent who was watching him with closely.

"We contacted Reno, he said that they would look into it, though they did not have the reactions they should have had." Vincent said and leaned against the table with one arm, he looked round the group, "We believe they already knew about the dose that Sephiroth has said to give you, though we do not know their sources, it is most likely that Sephiroth had taken it from one of the standing labs and that is how they know."

Cloud frowned, if that was true then they must already know some information and were hiding something from them, why would Shinra hide this? Surely it would be better for them to know? Unless they themselves have no idea what was going on. If that was true then why didn't they just say? It was a confusing situation and Cloud had no idea what to think of it all.

"Sneaky bastards, I always knew we couldn't trust them." Barret growled from his seat as he munched on a sandwich, Cloud looked around at his friends and wondered what was going to happen to them, if Sephiroth got his way then everyone was in danger. The planet would be put on the line and Cloud would have to save it while battling whatever it was that was in his system, and if he failed would his friends be ready for what was to come after that?

"As if that's news." Cid scoffed bringing Cloud out of his thoughts, he looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Tifa coming over, she placed the vial down on the table and smiled sadly before leaving the room and going up the stairs. Cloud looked at the swirling green liquid and picked it up slowly, he looked up to see everyone watching him and quickly uncorked it before downing it in one go.

Feeling it spread though him made his shiver and he looked to Vincent who was watching him with rapt attention, for a moment he felt like he was floating before everything came crashing down around him and it felt as though he had a Nible Wolf sitting on his chest. He felt his eyes burn and something inside his mind sang, he leaned his head against the table and groaned, everything was swirling around him so he could hear someone speaking but not what they were saying.

He felt like insects were crawling across his skin and everything became hazy for a moment, a hand touched his shoulder and it felt like it was burning through his skin, sinking deeper and going to his bones, he took in a sharp breath from the pain. As sudden as it started it was over, everything settled and went back to normal and he looked up at Vincent who had grasped his shoulder and said, "I'm alright."

"To hell you're not." Cid said and Cloud looked to him, he took a toothpick out of his jacket pocket and popped it in his mouth before speaking, "Whatever happened just now, you're not alright, we need to find out about whatever it is your taking and the only ones who can help us are being stingy with information, we need to take some action ourselves if we're going to figure this out."

"Agreed." Vincent said as he stepped away from Cloud, Cloud watched him as he crossed the room to the door and say, "I'm going to investigate, I'll phone in if I find anything, keep an eye on Cloud for now and tell me if anything changes, I'll be visiting the still standing labs that Shinra is trying to keep under wraps."

"Take your time." Yuffie said as she munched on her lunch, Cloud looked to her and wondered why she hadn't been very talkative in her time here, she was usually going on about what Materia she had collected or enhanced or her training and teaching. She caught his eye and shook her head before going back to her lunch, Cloud frowned, she didn't want to talk about it but Cloud could see that something was weighing on her heavily but decided to let her talk when she was ready.

Turning his head from the door he looked down at the floor, he had no idea what to do with himself, he wondered if Sephiroth was around them right now listening...it wasn't a comforting thought but something inside him settled at the thought. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about the feeling, why would he be feeling more settled...safer almost with the thought that Sephiroth was near and keeping an eye on him?

His eyes turned to the empty vial on the table, he picked it up and twirled it in his hand, Sephiroth had touched this, had made this, he was the one who had given this to Tifa for her to give to him, he felt a small smile lift his lip and widened his eyes in horror. He was smiling at the thought of Sephiroth, how he had spent time, his own time on making whatever this was for Cloud instead of trying to gain control of the world like he wanted.

Shaking his head of the pleasure the thought gave him he felt sick with himself, he stood from the table and left the room without a word, he went straight up to his bedroom and closed the door, locking it from the inside just in case someone wanted to get in. He went straight over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands, why was this happening? Why couldn't Sephiroth have stayed dead?

He ignored the pain that went though him at his last question, he wouldn't let whatever this was control him, it couldn't make him feel like this, not without him fighting it every step of the way, he grit his teeth and closed his eyes against the world. A hand laid itself on top of his head and a low hum sounded next to him, "Well, I see that you're finally coming round, I know this must upset you but you will never be alone, you will never have to fight again."

Cloud tried to ignore Sephiroth, he really did but an impulse caused him to look up into slitted green eyes, he felt his breath catch at the intensity in those eyes, as if they were waiting for something, Cloud didn't know he had gotten so close until his lips grazed Sephiroth's. He gasped and jerked away, he stood and stumbled for a moment from the rush to his head, he turned to see Sephiroth smirking at him from the bed and cursed.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked harshly, Sephiroth only continued to smile as he got himself comfortable on Cloud's bed which caused some rather disturbing thoughts to go through Cloud's head which made him blink in shock and disgust. Sephiroth smirked as though he had heard those thoughts and leaned forward saying, "I am doing nothing to you, your team on the other hand is doing everything, they just don't know what they are doing."

"And what are they doing?" Cloud asked, he knew it was unlikely he would get an answer but asked anyway, it was something that he couldn't help but do, if he could get any information that he could about what was going on he wouldn't pass it up. Sephiroth continued to smirk and made himself comfortable on the bed before commanding, " **Come here**."

Cloud's feet forced him over to the silverette even though his mind was warring over what to do, one side of himself said to not even be in the same room as Sephiroth for a long period of time, the other was wondering what harm could it do to do what he was told. Something told him the second voice was created in him by whatever it was he was taking, he was standing in front of Sephiroth when he came back to himself and glared down into those green eyes.

"Come now Cloud, what could be so bad about following your new instincts?" Sephiroth asked and Cloud felt his mind war with itself at the question, he frowned and looked at Sephiroth's lap, one side of his mind said to make himself comfortable on it and the other was warning him about listening to the first side. Cloud swallowed heavily when he noticed he had been staring at Sephiroth's lap for an extended period of time.

Sephiroth's arms came up and gripped his waist, guiding him down until he was sitting on Sephiroth's lap, the side of him who thought this would be a good idea sighed in pleasure at the strong feel of Sephiroth's body against his while the other side was shouting that this shouldn't be happening. Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes as he said, "Nothing has to happen unless you want it to happen."

Sephiroth was giving him a choice? Of course it was a choice, he could choose to listen to the side which Sephiroth had created and give in or he could listen to the part of himself that was still fighting. He took in a deep breath and looked at Sephiroth's lips, they were parted a bit and seemed so inviting, bolts of want were coursing through him and he closed his eyes for a moment to think.

The new part of him was strong, it almost overcame his common sense, almost, however there was a slight pressure against his lips for a moment which caused him to groan at the feel of them, opening his eyes he saw Sephiroth smirking at him. Common sense be damned, he needed this, one moment of weakness couldn't hurt, no one had to know, this could just be between them, this would happen one way or another.

Throwing everything to the side in his mind he leaned forward and caught Sephiroth's lips with his own, he groaned at the feeling and pressed harder, Sephiroth was kissing back instantly and nipped at his bottom lip for Cloud to open his mouth. Opening he let Sephiroth's tongue dance with his own, it felt like he was being devoured and heat went through him causing him to moan in pleasure, he moved his arms to wrap round Sephiroth's neck and grip his hair.

Sephiroth's hands went on his back and the back of his thigh, he was picked up for a moment before he was turned and laid down on the bed, he knew where this was going but he couldn't stop now, it felt too good and the new side of him had fully taken over. Sephiroth put a knee between his legs and ground down hard enough for him to break the kiss for air when he shuddered with pleasure and moaned loudly.

A knock came on the door and someone called his name, he looked over but Sephiroth gripped his chin and turned his head back towards him to catch him in another kiss, the knock came again and the door rattled and Cloud found his head clearing. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sephiroth, the other man smirked and said, "We will continue this another time."

As simply as he had appeared he disappeared and Cloud blinked at the sudden loss of body heat against his own, it took a moment for that new side of him to quiet down now that Sephiroth was no longer around and his own common sense to talk again. He quickly stood and walked to the door, he unlocked and opened it and came face to face with Tifa who was looking frantic, she walked passed him into the room and said, "Where is he? He was here wasn't he?"

"Yes." Cloud said and sighed, he didn't want to go anywhere near the bed so leaned against his desk, Tifa looked at him strangely before noting his distance from the bed and came closer, she didn't seem comfortable coming closer to him at the moment and stood still as she asked, "Something happened didn't it?"

Cloud didn't know what to say, what could he say? That he let their enemy kiss him? That it could have developed into something more? That for a moment he had given into his new instincts? He looked to the ground and heard her sigh, "I don't think you should be alone anymore, we can't let these things happen, I'll call Vincent and make sure he's with you at all times."

"I don't need a babysitter." He said a bit more harshly than he meant to but couldn't help the anger he felt and he heard Tifa laugh a bit bitterly, "Of course you do, every time your alone Sephiroth seems to show up and I have an idea of what just happened, you can't be trusted at the moment, I'm doing this for your own good, if you were in your right mind then nothing would have happened just now."

Cloud winced and looked up at her, she seemed angry at him and he felt shame rush through him, he knew he couldn't be trusted, to have let himself fall into the plan that Sephiroth had set up, to give in to this new side of him was not a good sign. The new side of him was telling him it would happen anyway and it was none of her business but the side of him which was himself was begging him to just not let himself be alone right now.

Tifa came up to him and took his hand, leading him out of the room and downstairs, Cloud felt like a scolded child as she led him down the stairs and into the room where everyone was waiting, they all stopped talked and watched them as Tifa sat Cloud down at the table. She huffed and went into the kitchen, they heard her start talking to Vincent on the phone and Cloud didn't dare meet anyone's eyes until she came back in the room.

"Vincent's coming back, we can't leave Cloud alone anymore, he just had another meeting with Sephiroth and I know he gave in to him while he was here, the evidence is too strong not to be true." Tifa said and Cloud heard some sharp intakes of breath, he put his head in his hands and felt his face flush with shame, this was not what he wanted to happen at all. He had thought that just one moment of weakness wouldn't mean so much, he though no one would have to know...why did this all have to be so confusing and why was he so weak when Sephiroth was around?

"So...what exactly happened?" Yuffie's voice came and Cloud tried not to look to guilty but probably failed miserably, Tifa huffed and turned to him for a moment before turning back to the group, "I think they kissed and something more, Cloud didn't want to go anywhere near the bed when I came in, I think we now know what kind of way Sephiroth wants Cloud now."

"What?!" Barret cried out and Cloud thumped his head down onto the table, the mortification was too strong, his own voice in his head was saying that he deserved this embarrassment for being weak, the other one was saying to just walk out and go to Sephiroth right now so he wouldn't have to be around people who were making him feel this way. He tried to think of a way to get out of this situation and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door open and looked up to see Vincent, he knew the man wouldn't judge him too much for this.

He didn't really pay attention to the conversation but noticed when Vincent sat down beside him, he looked up at the man and wondered what he was thinking, Vincent nodded to him with soft eyes and it was enough to know the man didn't judge him. He smiled a bit and sat up straighter, Tifa served dinner and almost slammed his plate down, he knew she was angry at him and tried to catch her eye but she didn't look directly at him even when she put his next vial down next to his plate.

Eating slowly he couldn't stop his eyes from staring at the vial, if this was only the second day of having it what was the third day going to be like...he pushed that thought out of his head and focused on his meal. It was silent in the room and once he had finished he picked up the vial and looked at it for a moment, what would happen if he didn't take it? What would Sephiroth do?

"You have to take it." Tifa's tense voice came from across the room and he looked at her and frowned, she was still angry and huffed before turning away from him, he uncorked the bottled and downed the dose, he felt it spread through his body again but this time no pain came. He felt like he was fitting together stronger, like something that had been broken was fixed, he looked down at the empty bottle and sighed in relief.

"How do you feel?" Vincent asked and Cloud looked up at him with new eyes, he could see the man was worried but also knew he was a threat, he felt like he needed to be alone, be somewhere else away from these people who were keeping him prisoner. He didn't answer and looked around, he knew no one was a friend here but also knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, they were his friends were they not? However a stronger part of him told him they were enemies, that Sephiroth was his only friend, that he was meant to be something more as well.

He had to be alone, that was his strongest feeling, he stood and went to walk up the stairs but heard someone following him, he turned and saw Vincent, he narrowed his eyes at the man and took another step away. Vincent followed and he said in a hard voice, "I want to be alone, I don't need you to look after me, I will be fine."

"I don't think this is you talking Cloud." Vincent said and Cloud felt anger run through him, he turned and faced Vincent head on, the others in the room seemed to have noticed the situation and some stood from their chairs. Cloud looked round the room and saw everyone tense, "How do you know it's not me? I'm perfectly fine, I just need to be alone for a while."

"Your eyes tell differently." Vincent responded straight away and Cloud blinked for a moment, what about his eyes? They felt the same, he felt fine, he just knew that these people were standing in the way of him and Sephiroth and he didn't like it, in fact, he hated it. He grit his teeth and said, "Leave me alone, I don't want to be around any of you, I just need to see Sephiroth, don't try and stop me."

"You need to be stopped." Vincent said and Cloud felt his anger boil, before he knew what he was doing he had Vincent up by the neck against the wall, Vincent easily pushed him off and gripped him tight when Cloud tried to get away. Cloud kicked out and hit Vincent in the leg but the man didn't move, Cloud tried to struggle away but Vincent held him stronger until he was restrained in his arms, "Get the chains."

Chains? Cloud tried to force his way out even more and moments later found himself being manhandled into the next room, he kicked and struggled and tried to even bite his way out of Vincent's hold but found himself in a chair made of metal and chains around him before he could blink. He tried to move out of the chair but there was no give, he growled and thrashed but couldn't move an inch, he saw everyone standing around him and glared at them, something sharp went into his arm and he looked to see Tifa holding a needle, an empty needle.

He opened his mouth but found his head dropping as he fell unconscious, darkness surrounded him and he felt like he was lying in tar, floating...he floating though and he didn't understand why but couldn't bring himself to care. It was peaceful and he felt more like himself here than he did in his body, it was a strange feeling but he soon found himself coming back to his body which made him groan out at the aching that was throbbing through his body.

Hearing someone shift near him someone came over to him and he opened his eyes to see Vincent and Tifa standing over him, he groaned at the sickness that settled in his stomach and wondered what in the name of Gaia had been in that syringe? He shook his head but that just made it worse so he tried to stay as still as possible as Tifa asked, "Are you with us Cloud?"

"Yeah...what was in that syringe?" He asked as he tried to relax as much as possible when being strapped down by chains, he saw Tifa grimace as she looked at Vincent and he said, "It's something I picked up from Hojo's labs, it's strong enough to knock out a SOLDIER 1st Class and even me, it is only to be used in emergencies and this counted as one."

"And the chair?" Cloud asked as some of the sedative wore off and looked up to Vincent who just looked him over before going round the chair and unchaining him, the chains slipped down and clacked on the floor as Vincent said, "Another security measure that we put in the last time Sephiroth made an appearance just in case either you or I got out of control."

"Oh." Cloud said as he knew it made sense, once he could stand he got up slowly but still wobbled for a moment before he could stand straight, Tifa came up beside him and gripped his arm. She smiled at him sadly and he wondered if they were going to talk about the night before but all she said was, "Come on, we're all having breakfast in the other room, you need to take your next vial afterwards and we're going to keep you chained outside of meal times for yours and everyone else's safety."

Cloud nodded and stumbled on his first step but soon made his way out of the room and into the bar, he sat down in the nearest available chair, Vincent sat down next to him and the silence in the room was pressing. He looked up and noted everyone was staring at him, he averted his eyes and looked down at the table, Tifa came over and put a bowl of porridge in front of him and he nodded gratefully.

He ate slowly as to try and not upset his stomach but when he finished he was handed the vial from Vincent who seemed to have the rest of them in his cloak, he uncorked it and looked around, everyone seemed on edge and he couldn't blame them. Taking it down in one go he put the empty vial on the table and felt out for what it was doing this time, it seemed to be spreading through him faster than before and it felt almost soothing.

Waiting a moment to see if something would happen like last night he was shocked when nothing happened for a moment before he felt tingles run through his body and gasped in shock when he felt something shift inside him. The soothing feeling turned to heat, not burning, no, arousal, which was so much worse, he felt his face flush and shifted in his chair to stop himself from jumping up and running to his room so he could sort out his new problem.

Sephiroth might even show up and then they could continue where they had left off...no, that wasn't a good thought, he looked up at Vincent and begged him to understand without words, he couldn't just sit there anymore, he needed to leave and sort out this problem. He cleared his throat and said, "I need to use the bathroom, do you have to follow me in there?"

"No, I will stand outside the door." Vincent said and Cloud nodded, standing while trying to make his erection less noticeable and walked out of the room and up the stairs, he went straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sighed in relief to be alone and quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled the zip down, he closed his eyes and gripped himself in his hand, he almost moaned before he remembered Vincent outside the door.

He almost gasped in shock when he felt a leather clad hand push his away and grip him in a sinfully tight grip and pump him up and down, he opened his eyes and stared into green slitted ones, he almost went over the edge right there. He wanted to call out the man's name, he wanted to moan and rip off the leather clothes and have him take him right there but held himself back, this had to silent and as fast as possible so that meant no sex.

Gasping when that hand twisted and pumped him just right he raised his hands to grip Sephiroth's shoulders and bit his lip to stop any noises coming out, his breathing grew harsher when Sephiroth's other hand reached down and stroked his balls. Gritting his teeth he tried to control his breathing and lightheadedness, Sephiroth leaned down and licked the side of his neck before biting into the skin, pain ran through him but it only seemed to increase the pleasure.

He was going to cum, he knew he was, it was a shock to his body as he leaned forward and bit into the leather shoulder in front of him to stop his scream, his body shook and trembled with release and he sighed in relief once it was over. Sephiroth leaned back and smirked at him, he gasped as he watched Sephiroth raise his semen covered hand and lick away the evidence, which was a lot more arousing than it should have been.

A knock on the door brought them back to the present and Sephiroth watched him for a moment longer before disappearing, Cloud looked in front of him and saw the mirror, he looked thoroughly ravished, his lips swollen from where he had bit them and blood on the side of his neck from where he had been bitten. His hair was messed and his face flushed...how was he going to explain this? Another knock came and he quickly went to the sink and washed his face and the blood off his neck which left teeth marks on his skin.

Deciding to face the music he went to the door and opened it, Vincent took one look at him and narrowed his eyes, he pushed past Cloud and into the bathroom, taking a look around Cloud noted that the bathroom looked rather innocent after what had happened inside just moments ago. Cloud sighed and said, "Yes, he was here."

Vincent looked him over again and his eyes hardened for a moment, Cloud actually thought he was going to hit him before Vincent slumped and grabbed his arm, taking him downstairs he drew him into the chair room and sat him down. The chains were put on again and Cloud was worried about the silence before Vincent spoke, "I don't blame you for any of this but know, if we lose you to this, I will make sure to hunt Sephiroth down and make him suffer, I will make sure he can't come back anymore and I will be prepared to do anything to get you back to yourself."

"Vincent?" Cloud asked, feeling his two sides quiet down at the other man's speech, he wondered what was going on and Vincent looked up at him from chaining his legs, there was a tense moment, silence all that could be heard. Vincent leaned up and their faces were so close Cloud could feel the other man's breath against his face, for a moment Cloud thought Vincent was going to kiss him but then the moment was over and the other man went to a chair across the room and sat down.

He was so confused, was there something there for Vincent that he hadn't noticed before? It seemed like there was something but he wasn't sure what it was, he watched Vincent as the other man brought out his guns and started to clean them. Cloud looked down to the floor and wondered what was going to happen, he knew he was losing himself to this...whatever it was and knew he probably would never be the same even if Sephiroth didn't get what he wanted.

Was there even a way to get out of this? Would the escape plans work now? Probably not...he pushed all thoughts out of his mind and relaxed as much as he could back into the chair, it was going to be a long day. He sighed and closed his eyes listening to the clink of Vincent's gun and the swipes of the cloth cleaning it, it wasn't until there was a knock at the door that he realized how much time had passed.

Opening his eyes he saw Tifa pop her head around the corner of the door and she smiled at them both, she walked in before frowning, she was looking at Cloud's neck, she turned to Vincent who just shook his head, she took a deep breath in before walking over to Cloud. She started to undo the chains and said, "It's lunch and you need to take your next dose, Yuffie's been talking non-stop about her new teacher position down at the School, she wanted to tell us all together but with everything the way it is she just came out and told us."

"Oh." Cloud said and wondered why Yuffie had seemed so down about it but then remembered that she would have to leave her family and her nation if she was to accept, which it seemed that she had, to leave that life behind must be hard for her. He stood from the chair and followed Tifa out of the room which Vincent following, they entered the room and he saw Barret was missing, Tifa said, "Barret's taken Marline and Denzel to Aerith's mother, they are going to be staying there while everything is going on."

Cloud nodded and sat down, food was placed in front of him but he paid no mind to what it was and ate it without complaint, he slowly finished the meal by watching everyone else eating, the room seemed tense and he knew it was something more than what was happening to him. He wondered what had happened but also didn't want to make anyone burst into argument so kept quiet, if they wanted him to know then they would tell him.

Once everyone had finished Tifa put down the next vial reluctantly, Cloud picked it up and uncorked it, Yuffie huffed and Cid coughed, Cloud stopped and looked around to see everyone's eyes on him, he looked at them questioningly but no one said anything and so he took the dose. The feeling that spread through him was like a sense of belonging, he sighed and leant back in his chair, he looked around the room and felt pure happiness go through him and smiled.

"Erm...you alright Spiky?" Cid's voice came and Cloud looked over to him grinning, the man seemed perplexed and actually worried, Cloud laughed and the whole room seemed to tense when his smile turned bitter. Vincent stood and tried to come near him but Cloud snarled at him as anger rolled through him, Vincent stopped and looked over him as if trying to decide what to do, calmness went through him and he sat back again.

"Cloud, are you okay? Well...that's a stupid question, how are you feeling?" Tifa asked, seeming to be very nervous, Cloud blinked and looked around the room with a smile, he knew he was fine...of course that voice in the back of his head was telling him nothing was fine about this. Frowning Cloud listened to the voice for a moment and wondered where it was coming from, he looked up at Tifa and suddenly knew that she was an enemy...a vulnerable enemy.

"I am not fine Tifa, though of course, that could be fixed if you were six feet under." Cloud smirked and the whole room shifted, Tifa's face paled and tears stung her eyes, Vincent put a hand on her arm before walking to Cloud. He looked into his eyes and said, "I know you don't mean that Cloud, this is just another thing Sephiroth is throwing at us, you have to listen to yourself, your true self, what are they saying?"

"What? The little voice?" Cloud asked and Vincent nodded, Cloud listened to the voice screaming at him and said, "It says that this is wrong, something is wrong, it's saying that I can't let this control me...though I have to say that it has gotten a lot smaller since the doses, it used to be half and half but now, well I don't have to listen to it anymore do I? It's easily ignorable."

"Listen to it Cloud, it's your own voice, the one not being controlled by Sephiroth." Vincent said coming closer and Cloud watched him with confusion, he looked around the room and saw them flinch under his gaze, he smirked before turning back to Vincent, the man was looking at him imploringly, it would have seemed straight faced to anyone else but Cloud could see the emotions inside him and said, "What's so bad about being controlled by Sephiroth?"

"Everything." Tifa said and Cloud glared at her, the feelings inside him were fading and the small voice became louder and louder until his head throbbed from how loud it was, he groaned and pulled at his hair, digging his fingers against his skull. He felt sick and wrong, he had no idea what was going on and sat forward, the room felt like it was spinning and he felt his stomach roll, someone came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what's happening." Cloud moaned and put his head against the table, he took some deep breaths to stop himself from throwing up, Vincent sighed and gripped his shoulder comfortingly, Cloud was embarrassed and horrified about what was happening to him. He stood slowly and looked around the room at his friends before turning to Vincent, "I think I should be chained up again, just to be safe, I don't trust myself at the moment."

"Agreed." Vincent said and led him back into the chair room, he sat down and Vincent chained him to the chair and Cloud closed his eyes and leaned back trying to get as comfortable as possible, he had no idea what was going to happen when he took the final dose. He thought about how afterwards he would be taken straight to Sephiroth, this very night he would be seeing the Nightmare and be left alone with him, the thought of it frustrated him because one side was saying he hated the idea and the other purring in pleasure.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent's voice came from across the room and Cloud opened his eyes to look at his friend, Cloud shrugged and tilted his head to the side, he had no idea how he was feeling, the two sides were warring against each other. He sighed and leaned forward as much as possible, he said, "I don't know how I feel, there are two sides of me who are complete opposites and it's confusing me, I don't want to know what's going to happen when I get left alone with Sephiroth later."

"I know it's not something you want but know that it's the only way you're going to survive, we can't lose you, whatever Sephiroth is doing can be reversed with time, I have the time to do it, no matter what happens I will stop Sephiroth and get you back to being yourself." Vincent said and Cloud believed him, it helped him breathe easier and calmed his mind, even though the side that wanted to be with Sephiroth scoffed at the promise but Cloud didn't care.

He settled down and stared at the wall across from him, seeing all the ingrains in the wood, he wondered what story was behind everyone, it would be interesting to know, he had never known what this place was before 7th Haven and knew that some of the marks were older than he had known the place. He blinked and looked away, thinking of the places past reminded him of his own and he grimaces when his mind wandered to it.

Cloud looked up when Tifa strolled in, she didn't even look at him or acknowledge him, she went straight over to Vincent and whispered in his ear, Cloud couldn't hear what they were saying which was saying something because of his enhanced hearing. Vincent nodded and stood before following her out of the door, Cloud watched them go in silence, he didn't know what was going on but right now he would leave it to them.

Sitting in silence Cloud let his mind wander to that night when he would be alone with Sephiroth, the thought of being with him, what might happen and what might change was scary, nerve wrecking and exhilarating. He knew he would cave with whatever Sephiroth offered, whatever was going to happen it would go Sephiroth's way and he groaned at the thought of it, he lent back and banged his head against the back of the chair.

Vincent and Tifa were gone for a while, Cloud managed to get some sleep even though he was in an awkward position, years of forcing sleep through pain and wounds helped with that, he was woken up by the door opening and Vincent coming over to him. He sat up and watched as Vincent unchained him, those red eyes stared into his own for a moment before Vincent said, "It's time to take the last dose, remember my promise."

Cloud nodded and stood, walking out of the room, Vincent followed behind him and gestured towards a chair in the middle of the room, Cloud looked to him for an explanation but just got a shake of the head, Cloud sat down and waited. Cid came out of the kitchen with plates balanced on his arms and in his hands, Cid put a plate in front of him with a smile and wink, Cloud gave him a small smile, it was nice to see that everyone's mood had lightened a bit.

They all came to the same table he was sitting at and started to eat, easy conversation was going around from how Denzel and Marline was doing to Cid's new business, Cloud smiled softly and enjoyed listening to the chatter, Yuffie seemed especially enthusiastic now. Cloud ate his meal slowly and relaxed back into his chair, if this would be the last memory before seeing Sephiroth then he could deal much more better than what he knew he would have done when things were tense and maybe his friends knew that and were trying to make it easier on him.

Cloud finished his meal and looked around, everyone was smiling, they were completely relaxed though they kept looking over to him now and again, he smiled back when they did, the most he could do is give back to them. Tifa slipped the next dose down on the table and smiled at him, he nodded to her and noted that everyone was continuing on as if nothing was wrong, he quickly downed the dose and felt it spread through his system.

However nothing happened, it settled in his stomach and nothing came of it, he was wary about that because usually something would have happened but as he waited nothing came forward, he just felt peaceful and settled. Cloud smiled and leaned forward into the conversation about Barret finally finding what he wanted for Marline's birthday which was next month, Cloud thought about how he had wanted to make her something with the materials he had gathered...though that was probably not going to happen but said, "I have some materials if anyone wants them, I was going to use them for her gift but I can't do that now."

"Oh! I want them!" Yuffie cried out with her hand in the air, Cloud blinked at her as everyone laughed, he nodded and she flushed but smiled happily, Cloud turned to Vincent who looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but the man didn't. Tifa came over to him and handed him a jacket, Cloud looked down at it with confusion before she said, "We have to leave in five minutes, me and Barret are going with him, does anyone else want to come?"

"Nah, we'll stay here, entertain ourselves." Cid grunted as he took a drag from his cigarette, Tifa nodded and Cloud looked around the group, they really did seem to be in a good mood for now which he was thankful for, however his nerves about this spiked. He was really going to see Sephiroth, be alone with him, be left there with no way to defend himself...it made his stomach twist and he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way with his nerves tingling with pleasure at the thought.

He stood there for a moment while Tifa and Barret got ready, by that he meant that Tifa bustled around looking for the keys to the truck and Barret checked his arm was working properly, tweaking it every now and then to just make sure. Cloud sighed and looked around, he didn't feel like getting his weapons would help but knew he had to have something so went into the kitchen and into the spare draw, inside was knives of variety, he picked a combat knife with a black handle and put it in the slot in his boot just in case.

Walking back into the main room he was ushered out of the door by Tifa, everyone saying a quick 'bye' and he found himself walking to the truck, his stomach was still twisting and he felt almost sick from the feeling. Instead of going into the truck he went onto the back and sat down, it reminded him of when he and Zack had been on their way to Midgar from Neibleheim on the run, it brought a heaviness onto his chest.

Tifa and Barret got into the front and the engine roared to life, the truck rattling before it started to move, Cloud felt the breeze coming across his face and sighed in bliss as he looked up to the night sky, seeing the stars twinkling and trying to enjoy the look and feeling of the outside before whatever happens happened. He got himself comfortable for the long ride and watched the scenery roll by, he remembered vividly that day he had been suffering from Mako poisoning and Zack had saved his life.

He could almost hear Zack's voice asking him what he wanted to do once they reached the city, he wondered, if Zack had survived, if they would have stuck together and if defeating Sephiroth would not have fallen to him as it had but rather Zack who had known Sephiroth personally. Of course, maybe that was why it always would have fallen to Cloud to defeat him, because Zack would have been too emotional, let things slide.

No one would ever know the answers to these questions, you couldn't turn back time and see, though Cloud sometimes wished time could be turned back so then he could start over, save Zack, Aerrith and even Sephiroth if he could, maybe then their relationship would have been different. The only way to explain his and Sephiroth's relationship now was toxic, it was so toxic and undeniably destructive, however maybe if they had a different start then their relationship could have been something.

Shaking his mind of those thoughts he noted that they were about a mile away from their destination, he sighed and leaned forward, looking to the distance knowing that back the way they came the rest of their friends were trying to forget what was going to happen. He wondered if they had gone for the hardcore drinks yet and chuckled at the thought of Vincent being conned into joining in, not that the man could get drunk with Chaos inside him.

The truck slowed to a stop and he looked behind him to see the entrance to the white forest, he jumped off the back and went round to the windows, Barret and Tifa both looked to him, Barret with a strange expression which was almost sorrow and Tifa with glistening eyes. He gave them a nod and said, "No matter what happens to me, make sure Sephiroth goes down and if I'm with him, take me down as well, know that I won't hold it against you."

"Of course Spikey." Barret nodded and Tifa sniffed before nodding as well, he didn't want to prolong what was going to happen and he gave them a small smile before turning away, he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the glow coming from within the forest. The sound of a door opening behind him had him turning around and finding his arms full of Tifa who hugged him tight, she was sobbing as she said, "Please…don't turn against us, please fight him."

"I will try." Cloud promised, he couldn't say anymore than that, he couldn't promise to not turn against them, to not join Sephiroth's side, of course he would try his hardest to fight against whatever Sephiroth had in store for him but he didn't know for certain if he would succeed. She pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes before nodding, she walked back to the truck and got in, turning it back on she started the engine and turned the truck around before pulling away and driving off.

Cloud watched them go until he couldn't see them anymore before turning and starting the trek to the pool of water at the centre of the white forest, he walked slowly, wanting the time before seeing Sephiroth once again. He had no idea what was going to happen and it made his stomach clench in nervousness, though that new part of him was almost wriggling with glee he frowned at it before thinking more clearly once again.

He knew his life was going to be forever changed, even if he did manage to escape or kill Sephiroth again, this would haunt him and the new side of him would be sticking around even if only in the back of his mind. Walking through the white trees he tried not to remember that this was the place Aerrith died, but of course Sephiroth would choose this place as being Cloud's undoing, it was a big insult and injury to the young woman who lost her life trying to stop him.

Cloud shook his head of his friends memory, he was not going to let this taint her image in his mind, he continued to walk and watch his surrounding for Sephiroth, not sure if the man was watching him walk to their meeting, of which he wouldn't be surprised. He saw the pool coming closer and walked slower, he didn't want this to happen but knew it was inevitable but if he could give himself some more time then he would.

However soon he was standing before the pool, looking down at his own reflection, he frowned at himself, he was pale and his eyes were glowing aqua with slightly slitted pupils, he knew this was an effect from the liquid he had taken. There were the sound of boots walking towards him from behind and he braced himself for whatever Sephiroth was about to do, however they stopped before Sephiroth came into view of the water and his low voice said, "How touching, that goodbye you had."

"So you were watching me." Cloud said and Sephiroth chuckled, coming into view and wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, Cloud felt his stomach jolt with something he ignored in favor of narrowing his eyes at the pleased look on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth turned him around until they were face to face and looked down at him, roaming his eyes over Cloud before saying, "Almost Perfect."

"What-" Cloud went to say but found his lips captured into a passionate kiss, the new part of him reared to the surface and he pressed back hungrily, he pushed forward and found himself lifted off the floor and wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. He moaned and put his hands into the silver hair, Sephiroth growled deep in his chest and Cloud shuddered with pleasure, they pulled back, Cloud panted and looked into the green slitted eyes.

"It's finally time." Sephiroth smirked, Cloud's eyes had glazed and his vision was foggy, he felt drugged and wondered what was happening to him but stayed relaxed, he leaned his head against Sephiroth's shoulder and looked at the pale skin of his neck. It looked inviting and he leaned towards the skin, kissing it softly before sucking on the pulse that thrummed under his tongue, he moaned at the taste of Sephiroth's skin which had a slight taste of Mako.

Sephiroth growled low in his throat which vibrated under Cloud's lips before he yanked Cloud's hair causing his neck to snap back and nipped at Cloud's neck before he lowered them onto the ground, Cloud knew where this was going but his mind was screaming at him to do it. Of course he also had enough sense to know that this new side had taken over, Sephiroth chuckled, "So docile now, I almost miss the fight but I think I will be able to mold you."

"I don't want to-" Cloud went to say, his voice a soft whisper, Sephiroth shushed him and pressed their bodies together before grinding down, Cloud groaned, throwing his head back against the ground and grinding back as much as he could. Sephiroth chuckled, holding his hips down, his silver hair like a curtain surrounding them, hiding them from the world which soothed something inside Cloud as he relaxed.

He noted that Sephiroth moved one of his hands behind, there was a flash of metal through the curtain and looked to see something shining, it glowed purple and he looked up to see Sephiroth smirking down at him. He felt something jam into his leg and bucked at the shot of pain, he looked down and saw a syringe, the purple liquid being pushed down as it spread through his leg, he jolted then the warmth turned to heat and he hissed as it spread through him.

" _ **Relax**_." Sephiroth commanded and Cloud felt his body release all the tension he had been holding, he sighed and looked up into those green eyes, he felt the liquid running through him his eyes tingling and blurring, he tried to move but Sephiroth held him down. He leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, you're going to be perfect."

Cloud groaned as the feeling inside him grew and he felt restless, his limbs were twitching and Sephiroth covered him with his body before pulling him up into his arms, Cloud watched as he was lifted up and looked to see where Sephiroth was taking him. Sephiroth walked over to the statue and through a crack in the rock, they walked into a room with a large alter, he was put down on top of the stone and Sephiroth smoothed his hair back from his face, " _ **Sleep**_ "

…

…

…

He woke up slowly, the feeling of his body lying down on the stone alter, his mind was slow to catch up, feeling groggy as a hand laid down on his forehead and ran through his hair, the humming of pleasure coming from above him sparked something deep inside him. He blinked open his eyes and saw Sephiroth leaning down above him, almost close enough to feel his breath across his face.

"Perfect." Sephiroth rumbled and Cloud blinked in confusion for a moment before feeling something he hadn't before, it felt heavy on his back and was spread out to his right, he turned and saw a white wing flapping lazily. He was confused, he had never had a wing before and he didn't know why he did now, his mind brought forward a memory and he smiled, the injection must have done it but he was glad, he had never felt this complete.

"Rise." Sephiroth said and Cloud sat up before swinging his legs round and standing, Sephiroth walked around him before gently touching his wing, the appendage shuddered and he gasped at the feeling, it was sensitive. Sephiroth came round to stop in front of him and smirked, Cloud smiled and leaned forward, there was an aching for touch.

"You know what you want now." Sephiroth whispered before stepping closer, he reached up and grasped the back of Cloud's neck before pulling him in. Cloud moaned when their lips touched and used his hands to grip Sephiroth's shoulders, sliding them up into his hair as their tongues explored each other's mouth and he bit down on Sephiroth's lip for a moment before going back in and Sephiroth roamed his hands down Cloud's front before ripping open his top, the zip breaking against the force.

Hands wandered around his waist before undoing his button, teasing the zip down before ripping his pants down and he kicked them off, noting his shoes and socks were already missing, his armor too but it was a fleeting thought before his mind was brought back to other things. Sephiroth went between his spread legs and Cloud shrugged off the tattered remains of his shirt as Sephiroth kissed him again, the heat spreading through him and causing his mind to haze in lust.

Soon all clothes were gone, even Sephiroth's, the man's clothes seeming to melt off his body and out of existence, Cloud's hand travelled down the man's navel and towards his erection, which was standing, flushed and hard between his legs. Sephiroth watched him with amusement as he took it into his hand and started to pump up and down, making sure to take his time and learn which felt the best to Sephiroth, Cloud could tell by his eyes that lit up in surprise and pleasure.

This went on for a moment before Cloud rubbed the tip of his cock and Sephiroth growled low in his throat before taking Cloud's hand into his own and kissing the back roughly, it was so out of the blue Cloud was stunned for a moment, Sephiroth smirked and kissed him again before pushing him down flat. Cloud relaxed beneath him as Sephiroth ran his hands down Cloud's body, going past his erect cock before pulling his legs up and swinging them over Sephiroth's shoulders.

The position wasn't as uncomfortable as Cloud was expecting, in fact his body seemed to grow used to the position quite easily and Sephiroth murmured something under his breath before Cloud felt his inside's become slick with something. He gasped at the feeling before Sephiroth moved his fingers to his entrance and slid one inside, Cloud of course had experience with sex, sometimes with another man but never this pleasurable, as Sephiroth found his prostate in the first three seconds and then abused it continuously as he stretched him apart.

"Oh." Cloud groaned as Sephiroth put another finger inside, it didn't hurt, not in the slightest as Cloud's body remained relaxed and ready for the penetration, Sephiroth seemed to be taking his time, torturing Cloud with pleasure and making him pant. Cloud was close to begging when the third finger entered him, Sephiroth was deliberately missing his prostate every three strikes, keeping him from being sent over the edge, he ended up pleading, "Please, Sephiroth…just let me cum."

"Not yet." Sephiroth rumbled, Cloud closed his eyes and tried not to say anymore, instead biting his lip and stifling his groans, Sephiroth chuckled before taking out his fingers, Cloud opened his eyes and looked down to see Sephiroth lining up. He took a slow breath as Sephiroth looked into his eyes, Cloud stared into glowing emerald eyes and saw so much there, triumph, pleasure, lust and possessiveness, all of it was for him and his heart fluttered in his chest before Sephiroth plunged inside.

"Ah!" Cloud cried out and the wing which had been limp at his side fluttered violently, cracking the stone beneath it, his hands came up quickly to grip Sephiroth's shoulders as the man moaned lowly in his throat and his eyes watched Cloud's face. Cloud felt full and whole, like this had been the thing missing from his life, from his body and sighed in bliss at the feeling, Sephiroth chuckled before starting to move, he pulled out a little ways before thrusting back inside.

Cloud felt his body rock with the movement and gasped when his prostate was almost massaged from the movement, Sephiroth noticed his reaction and started to aim for that part, Cloud threw his head back and smacked it against the stone as pleasure coursed through him. Sephiroth continued his assault on his prostate for a few moments and Cloud felt his climax rise inside him, wondering how it was possible to feel this much pleasure, however Sephiroth then purposefully missed his prostate and the pleasure slowed until it was being hit once more.

It continued like that, Sephiroth thrusting inside him for three counts, all the while hitting his prostate before missing for a beat, Cloud felt like his mind was melting and he found his climax missed again and again until it was too much. He cried out in frustration as once again the pleasure dulled and Sephiroth laughed at him, he looked into those smug green eyes and hissed before managing to say, "Let, ah! Me cum, please, please, ooooh, I-I'll do anything."

"That's what I want to hear." Sephiroth whispered into his ear as he bent down and Cloud's eyes widened as he picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin and harsh breathing, with the exception of Cloud crying out sometimes, being the only thing heard in the room. Cloud finally reached the height he had wanted and cried out while scratching down Sephiroth's side with his nails as he peaked and cum splattered across their stomachs.

Sephiroth sat back for a moment and let Cloud bask in the afterglow, he panted and closed his eyes, he needed the rest for the moment however that was when he noticed it, Sephiroth's hard cock still inside him and opened his eyes to see Sephiroth smirking down at him. He tilted his head to the side and wondered why Sephiroth had not cum yet but it didn't seem like the man was going to give him an answer without Cloud asking so he asked, "Why haven't you cum yet?"

"I'm waiting." Sephiroth said and his smirk grew wider, it should have been setting off warning bells inside Cloud's mind but he was too exhausted at the moment, even if he had only just woken from the sleep that Sephiroth had induced. He watched as Sephiroth moved slightly out of him before shifting his hips and rolling them, Cloud felt the stimulus immediately but was far too sensitive, when he shuddered and closed his eyes with a cry Sephiroth stopped before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "Tell me again."

He punctuated his words with a thrust and Cloud felt pleasure tingle through his veins and wondered what Sephiroth was asking him for, he had said quite a lot but knew it must be something recent, if only Sephiroth would stop rolling his hips and let him think. He got a moment of reprieve when Sephiroth stopped to nip at the pulse rushing in his neck, Cloud sighed and relaxed his neck back so Sephiroth would have more room to work when it finally came to him what he was suppose to repeat and smiled before saying, "I'll do anything."

Sephiroth growled before picking Cloud up into his arms and threw them both against the wall, which cracked under the force, before thrusting inside him with abandon, Cloud gasped before melting into the pleasure and letting it come to him. He was fully hard again and felt pleasure attack him from all sides as Sephiroth gripped his hips and press down enough to bruise never slowing or stopping his movements, in fact, it seemed that he was gaining speed and strength which caused Cloud's eyes rolled back into his head, "Ah! Sephiroth, please, slow."

"Never." Sephiroth whispered harshly, not slowing down at all as he aimed his thrusts to the right place, Cloud choked on the air in his mouth and felt himself tense which caused Sephiroth to groan and slow for a moment before continuing. He caught this and tensed again, Sephiroth moaned into his ear and Cloud felt a smile come onto his face, he had some control here, he relaxed and wound his arms around Sephiroth's neck whispering, "Slow."

Sephiroth chuckled before slowing his movements down to an almost grind, Cloud choked as the pleasure of his prostate being massaged ran through him, he groaned and Sephiroth leaned back to put their foreheads together. Cloud looked into those green eyes and felt his orgasm rising he whimpered and shook his head, he didn't want this pleasure to end so soon but Sephiroth continued his movements and Cloud threw his head back as white crossed his vision and he came silently, he gasped for breath as the pleasure reached its height and he felt Sephiroth still before warmth flooded his insides, Sephiroth kissed the side of his neck before chuckling.

Sephiroth slid out of him and he was dropped onto his feet, he looked up into those emerald eyes and wondered what the man was thinking, it surely wasn't about them because his eyes seemed distant as he chuckled. Cloud looked up to him with a confused expression, Sephiroth looked down to him and whispered in his ear, "It seems you so called friends have found their way into the forest looking for us, do you want to go greet them?"

"Yes." The word was out of his mouth before Cloud could think better of it, the smile that curled onto his lips must have been entertaining as Sephiroth smiled and kissed him, black mist started to envelope them as Cloud moaned into it. The mist consumed them and then started to wisp away and when he pulled back to look they were in front of the lake, he looked down and noticed his nakedness was covered by black leather pants and several wraps of fabric, Sephiroth was wearing his usual clothes once more and Sephiroth whispered, "You are only for my eyes."

That sent a shiver through him, from pleasure or something else he didn't know but shrugged it off and looked towards the white trees where he could hear footsteps, he smiled and waited, he didn't have to wait long. His friends burst through the trees with their weapons ready, they stopped in shock at the sight of him and he smirked at them, feeling Sephiroth's arm wrap around his waist, he saw Vincent looking at that arm with eyes which held so much fire it shocked him.

"I see you have come for him." Sephiroth said in a low voice and Cloud looked up to Sephiroth's face to see a dark look in his eyes even though he was smiling, Cloud leaned up and kissed him to take that look away. He heard some gasps as Sephiroth pressed their lips together harder and slipped his tongue inside, he moaned into the kiss as it became deeper before Sephiroth pulled back and smirked down at him whispering, "So perfect."

"Let Cloud go!" Tifa's voice shouted at them and Cloud turned to his friends, most of their faces were white and he frowned at them, why would he want to leave? He was confused as to their reasoning's for wanting him back. Sephiroth leaned down to his ear and whispered, sending a shudder through Cloud, "They are trying to tear us apart, you don't want that, I don't want that, they are selfish beings and will do anything to turn you against me."

"That won't happen." Cloud hissed back and narrowed his eyes at his friends…no, ex-friends, they were the enemy now, he smiled at them and walked forward, they watched him warily and they should, he wasn't coming closer to say hello. A black mist entered his hand and he looked down to see his sword forming inside, he looked back to them and he knew his face took on a twisted look by their widening eyes and hands which went to their weapons again.

Someone suddenly shot forward and he swiped his sword at them, they ducked and got behind him before gripping the back of his neck and shackled his hands together with some sort of chain, he snarled and was turned to see Vincent. Sephiroth looked to him and smiled before disappearing, he reappeared behind him, he knew because of Vincent's face which quickly turned horrified as a garbled scream sounded before cutting off and a body fell to the ground.

"Cloud, please, snap out of it and stop this." Vincent whispered harshly to him, snap out of what? The question must have shown on his face because Vincent stared at him for a moment before looking back over his shoulder. A yell and then the spray of blood which even reached them before another thud, Cloud wondered how many more were standing, surely this should be over by now but also remembered that Sephiroth knew how to hold a grudge and was probably just having his fun.

"Cloud, these are your friends, you need to stop from letting Sephiroth control you." Vincent said and seemed to be trying to implore him with his eyes, Cloud blinked at him, did the man think he was stupid and wouldn't know this was a ploy. These people, they would turn him against Sephiroth and then turn against him once he had done their dirty work, he scowled and said, "You'll never turn me against Sephiroth, so don't bother."

Another scream and a body fell, Cloud smirked, almost all of them were dead and it made him feel elated, also pride and lust towards Sephiroth, Vincent seemed to see this in his eyes and glared at someone behind him. Cloud frowned and tried to turn around to see who it was, probably Sephiroth, but Vincent held him fast and Cloud growled at the man and struggled under his grip, Vincent held him tighter and brought him close.

He felt the heat of Vincent's body but it was nothing like being pressed up against a naked Sephiroth that was for sure so he continued to struggle, it was when someone called out to him and he snapped his neck to the side that he saw the bodies on the floor. Tifa, Yuffie and Barret were dead, he could see that in their sightless eyes, something inside of him panged but he ignored it, he watched as Cid's head was severed from his shoulders and laughed.

It started out as a chuckle before becoming a full booming laugh, he noticed some wetness under his eyes and knew he was crying, though he guessed it was from his laughter, Vincent held him closer and Cloud snarled at the man. He pushed and pulled, wriggling and tugging but nothing he did made the man let him go, he heard Vincent grunt from the strain but his arms continued to hold him tightly, Vincent said, "Please, Cloud, stop, you don't know what you're doing."

"Vincent!" A voice barked across the clearing and Cloud knew it was Nanaki, the only one left standing by the sounds of it, the sound of paws running across the ground came towards them before stopping and the person, or rather animal, turned. There was some huffing of breath before the voice spoke, "Take Cloud, get him as far away from here as possible, I'll give you all the time I can get you, go, now before it's too late."

"Thank you my friend." Vincent breathed and Cloud looked to see Sephiroth stalking towards them, he opened his mouth to tell him what was going on but Vincent covered his mouth and something shifted behind him before he was being lifted into the air. He was shocked for a moment before remembering his own wing, he closed his eyes as they went higher and higher before feeling out with his senses, he found what he was looking for and let it come to him.

A sharp pain and something brilliant and white shot out of his back, momentarily shaking off Vincent who instantly came back, Cloud flapped his wing to stay in the air before starting to fly away from his pursuing ex-friend. He made it back to the ground just as Nanaki fell down, his side slit open and his insides falling out onto the floor, Cloud smiled up at Sephiroth and ran over to him hands stopped him just as he reached Sephiroth and pulled him back before a gun barrel was pressed to his head.

"Don't move." Vincent hissed and Sephiroth got a strange expression on his face before he smirked, Cloud felt soothed by Sephiroth's expression, Vincent pressed the gun harder against the side of his head and Cloud whimpered for effect. It seemed like he did the right thing because Vincent released some of the pressure and Sephiroth gained a glint in his eyes before saying, "You won't harm him gunman, I know you will not, because you love him."

"Love can be complicated." Vincent said and Sephiroth nodded as though in thought, there was a flash of silver and a gun shot went off, Cloud flinched but then noticed he wasn't being held anymore and Sephiroth had disappeared from in front of him. He turned to see the battle, it was of blurred figures and gun fire, the slice of silver every now and then, Cloud felt his legs buckle underneath him and sat down on the ground, watching.

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, as if everything was going to change either way, whoever won the fight…he wanted Sephiroth to win, however even thinking it made something settle heavy in his stomach. Why? He didn't understand what was going on in his own head, just then there was an almighty crash, the sound of clicking and a swish of metal, it was over, he knew it, he looked to the crater where they had disappeared and waited.

There was movement from within and he looked closely to see silver hair coming out, so Sephiroth had won? Of course he had…why did that sound bitter? Wasn't he suppose to be happy? After all, Sephiroth had made him complete. He stood, his legs strong again now, and walked towards Sephiroth who smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around his hero's waist and nuzzled into his chest, Sephiroth chuckled and held him close.

"Now, for our new world." Sephiroth whispered into his ear and he looked up to see Sephiroth watching him closely, he smiled and nodded, their new world, they had it all in front of them and no one was there to stop them from taking it. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Sephiroth's and sighed in pleasure when a tongue made its way into his mouth, he couldn't wait for the future ahead of them, watching everything burn and then sailing the universe. Together.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Whew! This took a long time to write but I like the end result and I hope you liked it too, please review and tell me what you think (any heavy flame will be blocked/deleted but helpful criticism is welcome).


End file.
